Subject Lambda
by NightDawg115
Summary: Alexander believed that giving a Big Daddy the ability to talk will create an even strong bond between the Big Daddy and the Little Sister. Will he be right, or will this just be another tragedy in the city of Rapture?


**I do not own the** _ **Bioshock**_ **series or any of its characters.**

"Recording. Alexander. Date: April 12th, 1952. Subject: Big Daddy Tests. We wanted to make a more emotional connection between the Little Sisters and their Big Daddies. We already made them bonded enough to where if the little girl were to die, so does her Big Daddy. But we wanted a more emotional connection between the two, the type of connection that an actual father would have for his daughter. The willingness to die for her. That's what we're trying to create. Sure, the Big Daddies know that if the girl dies then they will die as well, but we want the Daddies to actually be willing to die for the girls. So far only one subject from the Alpha Series, has kept his voice as the average man, we want this little girl, serial number one fifteen, to only answer to this Big Daddy's voice. And from the looks of it, this will be an interesting set of tests. End recording."

"Recording. Alexander. Date: April 16th, 1952. Subject: Big Daddy Tests. There was some debate between the board members as to the condition of Subject Lambda, who is the Big Daddy undergoing these tests. The debate was primarily over whether Subject Lambda should have his mind altered any more than it is. One side claimed that the subject must be able to have a more free thinking mind in order to have a personality that Subject One Fifteen will be more draw too. But the other side was fearful that Subject Lambda will develop a more rebellious mind if he allowed to think freely. We may need to bring in fresh eyes. End recording."

"Recording. Alexander. Date: April 26th, 1952. Subject: Big Daddy Tests. Brigid Tenenbaum was brought in as fresh eyes to help solve the gridlock in the Subject Lambda debate. She simply stated that it doesn't matter whether or not Subject Lambda has the freedom of thought, all that matters is that one thought is more important than any other thought. And that thought was, 'Protect the little one at all costs.' That seemed to help convince most of the board to, at least, let us start the testing for Subject Lambda and Subject One Fifteen. End recording."

"Recording. Alexander. Date: May 5th, 1952. Subject: Subject Lambda and Subject One Fifteen. We were originally planning on recording the conversation between Subject Lambda and Subject One Fifteen, but due to a recording device that no one realized was broken until the test was about to begin. There wasn't enough time to get another device into the room, so we grabbed the secretary and had her type the conversation between the subjects. I will read from the script. Before Subject One Fifteen entered, we had Subject Lambda in his Alpha Series Big Daddy suit. 'Are you my daddy,' asked the girl. 'I am,' Subject Lambda said, 'What is your name?' 'I don't know,' replied the girl, 'They never told me what my name was.' 'Well I can't just call you "girl" from now on,' Lambda said. 'How about this, I say a few names and let me know which one you like the most. Sound like fun?' 'Yeah!' the girl said. 'Emma,' Lambda started, 'Maria, Mary, Hannah, Amy, Payton, Angelica.' 'Oh,' said the girl, 'I really like that one.' 'Angelica?' 'Yeah, I really like that one.' 'Alright then, Angelica.' 'I'm happy you're my daddy.' 'I am too.' And after that we separated the two. There's more tests to do, but based on that first one, it looks like this will be a success. End recording."

"Recording. Alexander. Date: May 30th, 1952. Subject: Subject Lambda and Subject One Fifteen. After a month of _very_ successful tests, both mental and physical, for both subjects, it looks like we are ready for our first field test. The board was skeptical for the field test, if the tests weren't as successful as they were we probably wouldn't have gotten the green light for it. We are going to make it a fairly short test. One Fifteen will be to gather ADAM from two, and only two, corpses before she is to return to one of the vents. There was some debate on where the best place for them to commences the test. The board ultimately decided on Arcadia. This test will either increase the funding for more Big Daddy improvements tenfold, or kill any chance of Big Daddy improvements. The test will begin tomorrow at noon. End recording."

"Recording. Alexander. Date: May 31st, 1952. Subject: First Field Test. At first the test was running as smoothly as I expected. The girl gathered ADAM from the corpse with little interference from anyone thanks to Lambda's protective nature. But while they were looking for another corpse, they were jumped by a large amount of Splicers. At first, I assumed the worse for Lambda and the girl, but what I saw next amazed me. Lambda grabbed the girl and placed her on his back, revving up his drill, Lambda charged the nearest splicer and stabbed his drill into the attackers face, killing him instantly. Then he grabbed the machine gun the dead man was using and starting dispatching the other splicers with extreme prejudice and accuracy. Eventually the surviving splicers realized that it would probably be best if they left. Once it seemed like they were all gone, Lambda placed his Little Sister back onto the ground and continued the rest of the test. Without any more attacks. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a smile on my face after that attack. End recording."

"Recording. Alexander. Date: June 6th, 1952. Subject: Subject Lambda and Subject One Fifteen. It is official. Subject Lambda and Subject One Fifteen are cleared by the board for active duty. Starting June 10th, they will be out and about gathering ADAM. Some of the board members were still concerned about Subject Lambda's free thinking mind, so we came to a compromise. Every three months we are going to have Lambda evaluated to see if there is anything unusual, in regards to his mind. Everyone seemed to agree with this compromise and on August 6th Lambda will have an mental evaluation. As for now, I am going to sit in my office and have a cigar and some whiskey. End recording."

 **I conjured up this idea while I was playing** _ **Bioshock 2**_ **last night, which is actually one of my favorite games. As of right now I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not, but if you guys want me to I'll do it. This will just be a side project, while I work on** _ **A Game of Dragons**_ **, but let me know if guys want me to continue this. Well anyway, hope you all have a good one. And as always, constructive criticism is requested.**


End file.
